The Day Germany Fell In Love
by Enigmaris
Summary: Italy is determined to prove to Germany that they are meant to be! Fate collides when Italy hosts the next world conference and Italy decides to create a miniature Olympics to show what a useful and serious nation he can be. Will everything go as planned or will this world conference end as they always do with nothing done?
1. Chapter 1

The Day Germany Fell In Love:

It was Italy's turn to host the month long world conference. Most every nation was nervous about the schedule they had received in their emails a few days before the conference.

_Hey Guys,_

_ I just wanted you to know that this year the conference is gonna be super fun! We are going have meetings in the morning and competitions after our siestas! I was thinking since we don't get much done anyway we might as well have some fun! Competitions will range from cooking, to music to sword fighting. You don't need to bring anything but yourself and your game faces! There is even gonna be a prize for whoever wins the most competitions, isn't that awesome?!_

_With love,_

_Italy_

What had gone into Italy's head to think that a miniature Olympics was going to be fun? Despite this everyone came as they were instructed to Venice. Germany had not spoken to Italy for weeks despite living in the same house. He had never seen the little Italian focused on something so much. Italy was beginning to remind him of himself in some ways, with the constant planning, organizing and preparing. The only thing that annoyed him was that Italy would not tell him what all these plans were for.

No that wasn't the only thing that bothered him. He didn't want to admit it to himself but since the Italian had been working so hard he had stopped crawling into his bed every night and Germany missed him. It used to bother him so much when he would wake up to find the half-naked man clinging to him in the morning, even if he did lock his doors and windows. Now that he had his bed to himself for a full month he realized that it was hard to sleep properly without the familiar heat and pressure.

Germany showed up at Venice the same day everyone else had. They all arrived one by one to the conference. Germany arrived on time as usual to see England and America had already started to fight, with France egging them on. Germany only sighed, it was clear they were going to get nothing done today. Everybody finally arrived except for their hosts. The Nordics were begging to fight when in walked The Italian brothers in full ancient roman military uniform including swords. Everyone was silenced as they walked to the podium.

"**Alright you bastards everyone sit down and listen to my little brother. If any of you assholes don't listen to him I will run through you with my sword."**

Romano yelled this menacingly pulling out his sword making it clear he was serious about impaling any nation that dared oppose him. He signaled for his brother to begin the meeting once he was seated next to his boyfriend Spain. Germany had never seen Italy look so handsome or imposing. _Why am I thinking like that? Italy is my friend and friends do not find each other handsome._ Germany shook his head to clear his mind as Italy began to speak.

"So let's start this conference I am sure you are all excited to finish this meeting so we can begin the games so let's concentrate. First we will have a presentation on global warming from Sweden and then begin discussion on the economy. Now I give the floor to the good mister Sweden."

Italy then sat down next to his brother and Germany had never been more impressed with Italy. Italy had actually given a serious speech. Where had this Italy been during WWII? This serious Italy would have been a much better ally than the Italy who couldn't tie his own shoes. This Italy was also much more handsome. _I need to stop thinking these things. I need to concentrate on this meeting. Keep everything from dissolving into hell when the nations start to argue._

It turned out that Germany didn't need to concentrate at all. Every time an argument began Romano would simply unsheathe his sword and glare at the offending nations. It was sharpened to a dangerous point and pretty soon everyone got the message to shut up and concentrate. The meeting was done on time and the nations actually got things done, well except for Germany. He spent all his time trying to convince himself that he didn't think this new Italy was handsome or cute or sexy. HE was pulled from his thoughts as Italy ended the eating by telling everyone to take a two hour break for lunch and a siesta. HE reminded everyone to return to this room for the competition afterwards.

Germany shook himself from his thoughts long enough to be dragged away by Prussia, Spain and France for "lunch". It was lunch for them and not for him because he mind was still elsewhere. He was thinking about the time that Italy had called him all the way to the African warfront because he couldn't set up his tent. Or the time Italy had required Germany to sing German lullabies until he fell asleep during a thunderstorm. Italy had always been so dependent on him and he was trying to wrap his mind around this new "serious Italy".

Veneziano was exhausted. He had been working hard for over a month to impress Germany. Romano had told him that the "potato bastard wouldn't love a happy-go-lucky Italy". He knew that Romano had said this to try and convince him to stop spending time with Germany but instead it had sparked an idea in him. Italy as going to show Germany that he could be serious.

His plan was simple host a world conference where things actually got done. If he did that then it would prove to Germany that he wasn't useless after all. Step one was to get Romano on board. What had finally convinced him was that he was promised a one on one sword fight between him and Germany. Romano was one of the best swordsman and he knew he would be able to at least seriously bruise the bastard so he agreed to help his younger brother in hiss endeavor. He was also being fed a constant stream of tomatoes from his boyfriend to keep him committed to the plan.

The next step in his genius plan was to start acting like Germany. This meant no siestas during the day, sleeping in his own bed and working diligently throughout the day. It had been the hardest thing he had ever had to do. Even harder than breaking his alliance with Germany near the end of WWII, mostly because Germany had nearly pushed him to do it. Italy was strong though keeping himself afloat with thoughts of kissing Germany. Not just light pecks on the cheek but a full real kiss one that would make Germany his forever.

Each night he spent by himself he had vivid dreams of pasta and Germany. It made him all the more certain that his plan would succeed. Germany was bound to fall in love with this new Italy. Italy decided it would be preferable to be dating Germany and being serious than staying friends and being himself.

The day of his conference had arrived and both he and Romano agreed to wear some of Grandpa Rome's old clothes. Grandpa had taught them that being fearsome was about 90% looking it, 9% talking it and only 1% actually being fearsome. They had sharpened their favorite swords and entered the meeting successfully keeping every nation in order. Romano enjoyed being able to verbally threaten anyone he wanted to. He was only a little upset that no one tried anything. He was itching to use his sword like he had so long ago.

The meeting had been hard, he was used to sleeping during them but the point of the plan was to show Germany that Italy was useful. So Italy kept quiet by doodling pictures in his notebook and planning the next part of the conference. Once everyone had left, he and Romano began setting up the room for the first contest. Italy wanted to show Germany his skills so he had decided the first contest would be painting. Every nation was going to be given their own canvas to paint whatever they wanted. He had called in some professors from the university to judge so that they could have "neutral" judges.


	2. Chapter 2

Germany entered the meeting room after his distracted lunch with the bad touch trio to see a room full of canvases. The Italian brothers directed each country to their own canvas and chair. Germany had never seen Italy acting so authoritative. He allowed himself to be seated in front of a blank canvas by a swearing Romano. Once everyone was seating he turned to hear Italy clear his throat.

"Veee. I am glad to see everyone got back from lunch happy si. The-a first competition is painting. There are no rules you can create whatever you want. This is timed si, in four hours you must turn in your piece. See you all then, VEEEEE."

With that speech Italy hurried over to his own seat that was far from Germany's. This annoyed the normally stoic nation. _Why is Italy ignoring me? Have I done something wrong? Not that it should bother me much Italy can hang out with whoever he chooses. _Germany looked around to see the other nations working on their paintings. Russia was painting a landscape with sunflowers. Iceland was painting a rainbow puffin while Norway was painting the northern lights. Canada was painting a bloodied up hockey player next to a super hero drawing being done by America.

France was painting something not suitable for children and England was creating a fairy tale on his canvas. Austria was painting a strange piano that seemed to be playing itself. Hungary was making a self portrait of a younger self riding a horse. Spain painted a battle scene where the people's heads were tomatoes. _What kind of drugs is he on? _Germany spent the entire session trying to find inspiration and thinking about Italy, who was painting a portrait of a small blonde boy he didn't recognize. The Netherlands was painting money and Belgium was unsurprisingly painting waffles. Japan painted a cheery tree and Prussia painted an over exaggerated self-portrait in which he was fighting off many enemies.

Germany eventually decided to paint a picture of his favorite meal. His hand was shaky and he struggled to get the look right. _I am a solider not an artist dammit! _While there were many countries that were struggling as much as he did Germany didn't notice. He just stared at the annoying brush ordering to work correctly. Every so often he would sneak a look at Italy's practically perfect piece and feel himself get more and more frustrated.

The four hours passed rather quickly and each nation turned in their drying canvases. Germany looked at his poor creation and sighed. _I don't need to be good at things like this. I am Germany! I can do so many other things well like football. I was reigning champion of that now after all._ With those thoughts in his mind Germany carelessly dropped his piece and went to his hotel to go over his notes for the next day.

Italy watched Germany leave and instantly relaxed. Who knew being so serious was so exhausting? Italy couldn't stop himself from painting Holy Rome despite the terrible feelings it brought up. He felt depressed as he picked up the piece Germany had left on the floor. It was a picture of wurst and beer. It looked half-finished and done by an untrained hand, by that Italy meant it looked terrible. It reminded him of teaching Holy Rome to paint. He had been just as bad as Germany was now. _I need to stop thinking about him, it just makes me sad. _Romano had left to spend time with Spain so Italy cleaned up the room by himself.

He placed the canvases on the drying racks he had brought and cleaned everything up rather quickly. He still needed to deliver these to the judges and prepare for tomorrow. How was Germany so focused all the time? Italy felt like sleeping for the next year due to pure exhaustion. His stomach began to grumble and he realized he hadn't even had lunch yet. It was well past dinner and Italy hadn't had pasta for over 8 hours. _No wonder I'm so tired veee, I'm running low on pasta. I will make some when I get home. That should make me feel better. _Italy worked for the next hour thinking about pasta, pizza, Germany and the next day.

Italy finished the work and dragged himself home. His house was only a few minutes from the conference center but his feet felt overly heavy and the normal quick trip took almost twice as long. Italy opened his door and despite his faintness made himself some pasta. Italy would have to be mortally wounded to not have pasta at least twice a day. He ate heartily and then crawled up to his bed. _I miss Germany's bed. It's always so much warmer than mine. I hope this plan works. _He fell asleep thinking about how much nicer it would be if he could cuddle with Germany.

**BEEP BEEP BEEP **

Italy sat straight up in his bed, his eyes crusted over and bleary. He felt like he had only slept for a few minutes but the clock made it clear that the night was over. Italy was not used to waking up by himself but that was another thing he had to do to prove how serious he could be. He crawled out of bed ignoring the protests of his sore body. Italy pulled out his schedule that was covered in doodles and checked off day one.

Day 1: Painting

Day 2: Football competition part 1

Day 3: Football competition part 2

Day 4: Football competition final

Day 5: Shooting

Day 6: Swimming competition part 1

Day 7: Swimming competition part 2

Day 8: Swimming competition final

Day 9: Wrestling competition part 1

Day 10: Wrestling competition part 2

Day 11: Wrestling competition final

Day 12: BREAK DAY

Day 13: Cooking

Day 14: Poker competition part 1

Day 15: Poker competition part 2

Day 16: Poker completion final

Day 17: Sword fighting part 1

Day 18: Sword fighting part 2

Day 19: Sword fighting final

Day 20: BREAK DAY

Day 21: Hockey competition part 1

Day 22: Hockey competition part 2

Day 23: Hockey competition final

Day 24: Karaoke and Drinking contest

Day 25: BREAK DAY (end of competitions)

Day 26: Art gallery

Day 27: BREAK DAY

Day 28: BREAK DAY

Day 29: BREAK DAY

Day 30: Announcement of winner

Italy had added the break days for a few reasons. Some were after physical competitions that some of the nations may have needed to rest from. He also needed to be able to rest from all of the work of hosting the conference. He also thought it would be best to have days set aside for work only. There were some competitions he was looking forward to like he football, cooking and sword fighting. There were also many that he knew he would be destroyed in.

Today was the first day of the football game. He had added this game in the hopes of impressing Germany with his skills on the field. It would be a series of 2 v. 2 games until on the third day there would be a final. In order to keep time on the competition he would have multiple games going on at once with 30 minute time limits. Romano had insisted on being his partner despite him secretly wanting to pair himself with Germany. Instead he paired Germany with his brother.

Italy dressed himself and ate a quick breakfast. He hurried to the conference center and was surprised to find that some of the nations had already shown up. England and France had already started arguing over nothing and Germany was seated looking over his papers. Italy couldn't help but smile wider at the sight of his long term ally. Italy wished he could sit and talk with him but there wasn't time. A serious nations wouldn't waste time chitchatting when a meeting was about to start. Italy used all of his self-control to keep himself from jumping into Ludwig's lap and get a "good morning" hug.

Within ten minutes all of the nations entered included a red-faced Romano who had not returned home the last night. Romano was walking next to a smiling Spain. Italy had known for a long time that his older had feelings for his former caretaker. Even he could sense that behind his brother vulgarity hid a very soft spot for the happy Spaniard. Judging from the triumphant look of Spain and the blushing of Romano, Italy guessed where his brother had spent the night. He decided for the sake of keeping the peace he wouldn't mention it to his brother.

Germany watched as his little Italy started the meeting and take a seat far from him. He felt his heart fall, he had secretly hoped that Italy would take the empty seat next to him. Germany was starting to realize how much he relied on Italy. He wasn't used to making his own meals or reminding himself to go to bed at a good time. Italy had taken over his kitchen and practically cooked every meal. He was also the one that got Germany to take a break from work and got to bed. _At first I welcomed this new Italy but I miss the man so much. I never realized how much I depended on him. Hopefully things will go back to normal after this darn conference. I wouldn't even mind if Italy wanted to hold hands that is how much I miss him._

The meeting had more arguments than the last one mostly because Romano wasn't threatening everyone. Italy still managed to keep things relatively on schedule and on track. America kept trying to talk about the new comic of Captain of America and England kept spacing out and talking to himself. The Baltics were still shaking from an encounter from Russia and his magic metal pipe.

The meeting ended and Italy announced the teams for the football competition. England had to explain to his new partner America that it wasn't his bloody American Football. Canada avoided attacks from Cuba who had mistaken him for America again despite the fact they were now teammates.

"LISTEN UP! Everybody head over the stadium I have set up for the games. The rules are very simple si. Each game is thirty minutes and whichever team has the most points moves on to the next round. Now the first three games are being played right after lunch. So get some food, meet up with your team mate and meet up at the stadium in an hour. This is going to be super fun, veeee."

Germany was of coursed paired with his annoying older brother. _Why hadn't Italy paired them together? He is always begging me to play football with me while I'm working. Not that I care, Italy can be partners with anyone he wants. _

The games passed quite quickly for the nations. Everyone actually had a lot of fun playing and spectating. China and Japan had been out after their first game but didn't seemed all too surprised. Cuba and Canada had also gotten after the first round but that was because Cuba kept forgetting that the guy on his team was in fact Canada and not America. The German brothers smoked their competition as did the Vargas brothers.

England and America had moved on to the next round as did Hungary and the Netherlands. The games ended much as everyone had predicted. It was kind of a quicker version of the world cup. The only difference now is that it was going to be a Germany vs. Italy game on the third day. France and Spain played against Russia and Ukraine in the last game of the day. When France and Spain won, Italy told Russia not to worry because they would be playing hockey later in the month. That kept the northern nation from trying to "change" the score with his magic metal pipe. As the games ended Italy noticed that Romano kept blushing whenever Spain came near.

"Brother, you can go with Spain if you want, vee. I can-a clean up here si. Just try and get some sleep tonight."

"Why would you say such dirty things bastard?" Romano said blushing like a tomato. "Whatever I'll go just so you can work all by yourself you jerk."

Italy shook his head at the retreating figure of his brother. He began picking up the balls that had been left on the field. He turned surprised to see Germany was still there staring at him.

"Hiya Germany! You played well today veee. Is there anything you need?"

"No, I just wanted to see how you were doing. We haven't spoken much you know."

"I'm fine Germany. You are always telling me to be more serious so I am. Besides this conference is a lot of work. Speaking of which, I-a need to get home and prepare for tomorrow. Bye Germany!"

He moved quickly to keep himself from hugging the taller nation. _I need to stay serious, if I break down now all of this work will have been for nothing. _Italy didn't look back at the stunned nation who stood there motionless. He probably would've stood alone in the stadium if his older brother hadn't dragged him back to the room. The two nations slept thinking about each other both hoping that they could spend more time together the next day.


	3. Chapter 3

Italy wanted to be more _serious_? Germany couldn't believe what he had just heard. There have been many times in his life that he wished Italy would be more like him. Even if by just a little bit. Now he was facing that Italy and Germany felt empty. Gilbert had to drag him back to the hotel because he was so engrossed in his thoughts. _Wasn't this what I wanted during the wars? An ally who could carry his own weight and not try to use all of our drinking water for pasta? Why am I so unhappy to have this new Italy? _

Germany went into the meeting the next day tired and unprepared. Italy looked just as tired but he somehow managed to keep the meeting on track, even after Austria and Switzerland almost had a shootout. Italy and Romano wore normal clothing after the first day but kept their swords belted on their sides. It was a nice mixture of handsome and intimidating. _Since when did I think Italy was handsome? What is going on with me? I need to concentrate on this meeting not on Italy. _Germany wasn't very successful in his plan to concentrate.

Prussia reminded him that they were going to destroy everyone else like they had at the world cup. Germany felt himself soak of some his brother's enthusiasm. Football is just what he needed to clear his mind. A good few games and a couple of beers would make him forget his confusing thoughts about Italy.

There was a strange buzz in the air once the meeting was over. It seemed like everyone wanted to go to the stadium and compete. This desire kept everything on track. After lunch everyone went to the stadium. America and England went out after round two, so Alfred took it upon himself to commentate on the games. Which kept the nations rolling during the game. Germany even cracked a smile at a few of the comments.

The day ended as predicted with the final game being tomorrow between Germany and Prussia vs. Italy and Romano. The Italian brothers were like mad men on the field. Italy only ran this fast when in retreat or apparently on the field. Italy became a very aggressive Romano during the game complete with swearing. It was almost like the transformation Canada made during a hockey game. Brazil and Mexico's team had been insane to defeat and had lost marginally to the Germanic brothers.

Italy listened to his brother talk about his plans for the opposing team. Italy knew Romano was going to hold nothing back and intended to make sure Germany left with a few more bruises than he came with. Italy said goodbye to his brother who was now spending every night with Spain. Italy didn't really want details he was just glad his brother found somebody who made him happy. Maybe Spain could mellow him out a little. That was not going to happen but a younger brother could dream. _I miss Germany, 'I bet he is enjoying his break from me. He might actually be happy with the new me. If he is then it doesn't matter how tired I am. I love Germany and he deserves someone serious. I can be serious, even if it is exhausting and boring and all around terrible._

Italy hadn't felt this tired since he had been working at Austria's house as a child. Then he had only been tired because he was always running from Holy Rome and he never had any pasta. He missed those days though. It had been simpler and easier, he had been full of child-like hope and he didn't know the pain of a broken heart.

Italy likes to tell himself that he has moved on, that he isn't still waiting for Holy Rome o show up. It was hard some days to ignore the pain. Especially when Germany did something exactly like Holy Rome would have. They looked so similar that it hurt sometimes to look at Germany. Italy had been very good at never letting Germany know about his past. As far as Germany was concerned Italy's life began the day he found him in a tomato crate.

Italy dragged himself back to his home to find Germany standing at his front door knocking. _What is he doing here? Did I forget something? _

"Heya Germany! Did you-a need something?"

"I just thought we could talk a little."

"That doesn't sound like you Germany. But okay! I've got lots of work to do so..."

"I didn't mean to interrupt on your work."

"I just got here Germany. Come on in, veeee."

"Okay."

Germany followed the now bouncy man into his house. He had expected to find Italy asleep or eating pasta not coming home so late. It was reminiscent of the days when Germany had a large load of work. Germany realized that Italy had probably not had dinner yet judging from the looks of the smaller nation. He felt a little guilty. _Is he really doing all of this for me? _Germany had no idea what had pushed him to go and see his friend but before he realized it he was standing outside the Italian's home. He had never been to his home, Italy always ended up at his home so there had never been a reason for him to visit.

He looked around at the house. It was a house that was divided in half. One side clearly housed Romano and the other Italy. He looked at what he assumed was Italy's half to see the walls covered in paintings. There were portraits of many of the nations and some landscapes of famous Italian places. His home looked like an art gallery. He turned to see a massive and surprisingly clean kitchen. It seemed the majority of the house was made up of the kitchen.

"I haven't had dinner yet so I am going to make some pasta. Make yourself comfortable while I get some food ready."

Germany nodded. He hadn't meant to cause his friend extra work but he knew better then to argue with Italy when it came to cooking. So he turned and began to study the paintings in more detail. They varied in size and shape. Two of the largest were of him and Japan. They were done in oil and seemed to express their individual characteristics clearly. Two paintings however caught his eye. They looked ancient, thousands of years old. One of these old paintings was done just as expertly as the others but it was of a young boy he didn't recognize. The other was a poorly done bunny. It looked like a child's first painting. In the corner were the initials H.R.E. _Why would Italy have ancient child's painting on his wall? _

Germany studied the other pieces but kept being drawn back to the two oldest ones. The other paintings made sense as they were images of his friends or places that were important to him but these two didn't make sense. Italy had never mentioned anyone like this little boy, come to think of it Italy never mentioned anything from his childhood. Germany had never noticed this before but he had never been to Italy's home either.

"Germany I-a finished the pasta if you want some."

"That would be wonderful, Italy."

He followed Italy to a dining table and allowed himself to be served by Italy. He watched the nation serve himself and sit down. He looked deep in thought and distracted.

"I noticed some interesting paintings on your walls."

"Si, I did one of all my nation friends. Did you like yours and Japan's?"

"Ja, you captured us very well I think. I was referring to the very old ones in the center."

"Oh those? They aren't important, I don't even know why I still have-a them up. Forget you ever saw them."

"I guess, they just seemed…"

"Forget about them, you said you came here to talk about something."

Italy felt tense, he had forgotten to put those two paintings away. He put them up on his wall whenever he felt especially sad or stressed. They reminded him of a happier time they day he tried to teach Holy Rome to paint. These memories were a double edged swords though. It him very happy to remember the good days but it would always end up reminding him of the demise of Holy Rome.

"Ja Italy, I just wanted to make sure you weren't working yourself too hard."

"No Germany I'm fine. I am just trying to be more serious and dedicated like you."

"You don't have to do that you know."

"Si, I do."

Italy's phone began to ring so he stood up and answered it. Germany could hear Romano's voice from where he sat. It became clear that his brother was coming home tonight. Using hand motions Italy pushed Germany out the door to avoid conflict. Italy knew why his brother hated Germany so much but it didn't make it any easier. Romano was just trying to protect him from another boy who would break his heart. Italy watched Germany walk down his driveway and sighed. What had Germany been trying to tell him before the phone interrupted?

The next day came and the meeting went by very quickly. It seemed everyone was now on board with the whole, work in the morning and play in the afternoon plan. That, of course, didn't stop the arguments from occurring it just shortened their duration. They only had two arguments that day, One between America and Russia and another between England and France. Romano spent the entire meeting pumping up his brother for the game. Romano was not going to lose to Germany and his brother. He pulled a card he normally didn't saying Germany would like him better if Italy beat him in the game.

Romano knew that probably wasn't true but his brother believed just about everything he said. He knew that his younger brother was head over heels from Germany. HE could see it by the way he had changed his behavior so rapidly. He remembered how he had had to take care of his overly depressed brother after the death of Holy Rome. He had tried to push Italy away from Germany but he had failed. He had told Spain last night that he would allow their relationship if it ever occurred but if Germany broke his brother's heart he would kill him. He had told Italy that as well, just not the part about getting revenge if the relationship went south.

The meeting ended and Germany was starting to wonder if anybody actually paid attention to these meetings anymore. Everyone seemed in their own little world thinking about something else and he was no exception. Those paintings kept popping up in his head. He needed to ask someone about it or else it was going to drive him insane. He asked Austria during lunch.

"Austria, do you know much about Italy's childhood?"

"Well I did raise him so I think the answer to your uninformed question would be yes. Why do you ask?"

"I saw this really old painting of a little boy in his house and he wouldn't talk about it."

"Some things are better left in the dark Germany. I will tell you this only once and never bring it up ever again if you know what's good for you. When Italy was just a child there was another nation that he grew very very close too. His name was Holy Roman Empire. The boy was obsessed with conquest and becoming the new Rome. They fell in love of course but he left Italy to go to war. He promised Italy he would return but he died and his empire dissolved. It broke Italy's heart and he never was the same sweet child he had been. We have all tried very hard to forget about that little boy so do us a favor and never mention it again okay."

Austria then stood and left. Germany was dumbstruck he had always loved the stud of history so he knew of the Holy Roman Empire but it had never occurred to him that some of his friends had once known the long dead nation. He also couldn't believe that his happy Italy held that kind of pain inside. No wonder he disliked war so much, it had taken his first love. His heart felt a strange tug of jealousy. _Why am I jealous of somebody who is dead? It would only make sense that Italy had loved others before him and it's not like he loved the Italian. _

He went to the stadium to see that all of the nations were preparing themselves for the final game. Prussia waved him over and he obliged. _I need to concentrate if I want to win. _America was already commentating and the game had yet to start. He looked over to see two very angry determined Italians. He gulped and finished stretching his legs. The game started.

The Vargas brothers ran up and down the field in synchronization. Germany had a hard time keeping up but he managed, all of that training was not for nothing. It was a close game and Germany had become the victim of a few "accidental" hits from Romano. Sometimes the ball would be kicked directly to his gut or sometimes he would be tripped by a quick moving man. Germany felt himself get more and more aggravated. There wasn't any kind of referee for this game so Romano's attacks were blatant and not punished.

The game was very close as both teams were mostly equally matched. It ended after thirty minutes with a score of 2-1 Italy. Germany felt sore and angry so after the game was over he and his wounded pride went straight home. He had a lot to think about anyway. _I think it is time I learn more about this Holy Rome. _

Italy watched Germany leave and sighed. His brother had been wrong, apparently Germany was a sore loser. Many of the nations had decided to go out drinking together and he joined them. He had won after all, he wanted a break from his thoughts and his work. _Tomorrow is a day that I won't be able to compete in anyway. I am a terrible shot._


	4. Chapter 4

The nations anxiously awaited the next meeting day. This world conference was honestly one of the best they had been too. Even Romano himself was having a good time. That was more of Spain's doing but he was even relaxing a little more. Granted Romano's relaxed face still looked like he was pissed off but Spain knew better. The only thing that bothered Romano was the fact that his brother was being really focused on something. His younger brother was the kind of person that flew through life trying to avoid all kinds of work. He had agreed to help his brother just to get the chance to hit the potato jerk with a sword.

He knew why his brother was doing this but it bothered him that the potato jerk wasn't reacting. He always said he wanted Italy to be more like his overworked self and his brother had completely changed himself. The man was impossible to please and he was just hurting Italy acting that way the stupid jerk. He knew his brother was stressed because he had taken out the Holy Rome picture. His stupid little brother only did that when he was upset and he knew it was that potato jerk's fault! As much as he hated Germany he wanted his brother to be happy. So he would only hate him from the sidelines instead of trying to kill him in his sleep.

Spain had also calmed him down a bit. Spain and he had gotten together a few days ago. According to many nations it was about time. It had surprisingly been Romano who had made the first advance. He had, with much difficulty, asked Spain without any vulgarity on a date. They had gone on the date where Romano had remained mostly civil. What had caused them to take the next step was when Spain had asked what was wrong. Spain had thought it was strange Romano wasn't acting like himself and told him so.

Romano had been confused since when did people miss the angry him? Spain explained that he liked the way Romano normally acted and then they were kissing. Romano had started the kiss. Spain had said exactly the right words. Never before had anyone other than his brother actually liked being around him when he was himself. Romano was still angry of course, for nothing could change that but now he was also happy. He was happy enough in fact that he actually wanted his brother to find someone, even if it was the potato jerk. Who was of course still disappointing Romano with his lack of interest.

Italy woke up feeling tired. He was used to waking up feeling energized and ready to run away from enemies but now he felt like he hadn't slept at all. Was this how serious nations felt? No wonder he had avoided it for so long. Being happy and energized was much better than exhausted and stressed. He had made the right choice for sure, being thousands of years old had to count for something right?

However no matter how tired he was he still had to finish what he started. Today was sharpshooting and Italy didn't even plan on competing. He and guns had never really gotten along. He would just supervise far away from the shooting range. He felt so tired he didn't even feel like cooking breakfast so he just heated up some of his many leftovers. He took his plate and sat in the living room to look at his paintings, he ended up focusing on the oldest ones in the center. Anyone who knew anything about Italy would have known something was wrong but no one was there to witness the strange behavior.

After finishing his breakfast he walked down to the center hoping a brisk walk would wake him up. He walked by a coffee shop and stopped. He had avoided drinking coffee because of his body's reaction to the caffeine. He would normally would be bouncing off the walls bursting with energy. Maybe now that he was serious he would be able to handle coffee. Since he was practically sleeping standing up he decided I couldn't hurt.

He sort of felt like himself with the first few sips. It was hot so he drank it slowly to avoid burning his tongue and drinking too much and going crazy. He walked into the conference room on time as he had planned with his coffee still mostly full. Many other nations had coffee as well so it took a while for anyone to notice that Italy had it with him. Most people just watched in horror when he took a sip waiting for him to explode in a caffeine induced frenzy.

Italy didn't notice the stares and he just focused on staying awake. The caffeine only did so much, he was much more tired than he had thought. Each sip gave him a little more awareness though so he figured once he downed the cup he should feel awake enough for the rest of the day. He did just that tipping the cup and draining it all like he was chugging a beer. The nations who were watching had their eyes bugging out in fear. America was the first one to react.

"Hey Italy dude you uh feeling alright?"

"OF course, vee. Why would ask such a silly question? DO I look sick or something? DO I have boils or something? Oh no I hope I'm not dying I thought I felt fine…"

"Dude, you look fine it's just I don't normally see you with coffee."

"Oh. No I was just a little sleepy that's all."

"Awesome, I love coffee in the mornings."

Germany warily began the meeting after that glancing at his long-time ally periodically looking for a reaction to the large amount of coffee had just ingested. Italy had only drank coffee once around him before and it had been almost as horrifying as his driving. The Italian Nation however just focused on the meeting making a few comments and taking notes. This worried Germany greatly, if he was acting this serious he must be completely exhausted.

Germany was not good at showing, expressing or understanding emotions. He had for a long time been confused over his feelings for Italy and now a flood of what he thought was concern entered his mind. He had spent a lot of time with Italy so he knew logically that he slept a lot, more than person needed. So why was he concerned if he was a little tired. It wouldn't hurt him would it? Why did he spend so much time thinking about him? Why was he upset that Italy was working and being serious? He didn't understand it. _I don't have anyone I can talk to either. My brother is just an idiot and everyone else can't keep their mouths shut. I suppose I will just have to figure it out on my own, if Italy doesn't ask for help it can't be that serious right? I mean he asks me for help when he can't tie his shoes._

The meeting went well. The only argument coming from the Nordics. Italy thought it was something about who was whose big brother but he couldn't quite tell because the argument soon devolved into a screaming match in their foreign tongues. The argument ended soon enough though when Iceland said something quietly and blushed. Nobody understood it completely but since it cooled off on its own the meeting continued without many questions being asked. Italy looked jealously at his brother who was sitting next to Spain holding his hand. They hadn't told anyone of their relationship so far as he could tell because if they had France would be gushing over it. They were however holding hands which made Italy burn with utter jealousy. He had the sudden impulse to tear them apart telling them it's not fair to flaunt their happiness in front of everyone but he held himself back.

If he thought about their love for too long he would go down path's that would leave him a weeping useless state. If he was going to succeed he had to act like Germany and Germany never cried about lost loves. He focused his brain ignoring the strange looks he was receiving. The meeting went well after the Nordic argument and Italy stood up to present the next competition.

"Hiya! So today I thought we could have a bunch of fun with a sharp shooting contest! I will have everything set up after lunch. Go back to the field we used for football after lunch and we should have a bunch of fun, veee."

The nations were surprisingly pleased with the announcement and they all went to lunch looking forward to the activity. Even Switzerland was excited which was a rare occurrence indeed. Italy sighed and decided to skip lunch to get everything together. He watched Romano and Spain leave together and felt a twinge of jealousy. He didn't notice Germany follow him to the stadium. If he had he would've insisted that Germany go to lunch so that he could drop his happy façade for a moment of rest. He walked into the stadium and began to set up the shooting range. He stopped walking with a skip in his step and let his smile drop happy to just look as tired as he felt. He did not know Germany was watching him with a pensive look.

Germany had followed him trying to figure out his feelings. He had always found his thoughts to be more focused when the Italian was around. So he had followed him planning on just sitting in the stadium and thinking. But he was surprised to find his friend looking much like he had after a long day of work. He stumbled around the field setting things up and looked absolutely exhausted. He felt so sad. He was the one who was supposed to be overworking and Italy was the one supposed to be telling him to relax.

_I haven't had a hug from Italy for a while. I miss that. Why do I miss that? I used to despise hugs, in fact I still do. It's an invasion of personal space but yet I miss his hugs. I just don't understand. Why is it that I spend so much time thinking of him? I even skipped out on lunch just to think about him. I don't understand._

"Germany what are you doing here?"

"I uh just came to see if you needed any help, Italy."

"Germany I am fine. I told you before I wanted to be more serious and do things on my own. Isn't that what you wanted, veee?"

"Yes I suppose I did want you to be more serious."

"Then you can go to lunch and I will finish up here. Unless you have something to tell me."

Italy desperately hoped he did have something anything to say to him. Even an "I am glad you are my friend" would've helped his mood considerably. If he could've painted the scene he needed to feel perfectly happy it would have Germany pulling him tightly into his arms and then kissing him. That however was not going to happen anytime soon.

"No, but I think I will just stay here and have a large dinner this evening."

Italy agreed and left Germany to finish up the chores he needed to do. The nations met up and of course and all got their guns. Most nations are amazing shots since they have all had years and years of experience. It was a tight race all around. America used his own six shooter, from his cowboy days which was surprisingly accurate. Every nation had their own stories about their gun prowess. The most surprising competitor was Liechtenstein. Apparently her older brother had taught her how to use it and she had become a perfect marksman. She was the winner in the end of course narrowly beating Switzerland and America. Germany was stiff competition but he relied more on hand to hand combat than shooting.

Italy congratulated the tiny girl nation amid the surprised comments of the other nations. Switzerland rarely let Liechtenstein out of his sight so very little is known about her and amazing gun skills were hardly expected. Switzerland was of course sighing proudly at his little sister since he had taught her everything. After the competition America started showing off his trick shots. Which were basically gun tricks he learned from his old western days. Everyone was impressed that the silly loud nation could handle it so well.

The nations went out intent on getting to know Liechtenstein. They argued with her overprotective brother saying she could easily shoot them all if they tried anything. He agreed she could go if he went also. Italy however didn't go out to celebrate feeling instead completely exhausted. He still had to prepare for the next day's swimming competition. He went home without noticing how sad a certain German looked when he realized that Italy would not be joining the festivities.

The swimming competition was very lively. It ended up being a close race between America, Australia and Taiwan. Australia ended up winning by just a few milliseconds to which America yelled that he had pulled a Michael Phelps! Of course he would bring back everything to his country. Italy was being run ragged everyday with the intense schedule he had set up for himself. He did not let that stop him though. He was going to make Germany see how useful he could be.

The next three day competition was wrestling which Italy did not even pretend to have skills in. If it had been older kinds of wrestling Italy might've tried but this was modern wrestling and Italy did not want to be crushed. He officiated however to look like he was involved. Romano however did participate and seemed to enjoy himself. The eventual winner was surprisingly Greece. He explained that ever since his Sparta days he had kept up with the wrestling to keep in shape. Italy looked down at his list of scores. It seemed that there was no clear leader yet but he knew that he would soon take the lead. The sword competition would lead him straight to first place. It was his secret weapon.

The next day was a break day which meant that it was just the meeting and no activity afterword. Italy spent that day sleeping. He was practically ignoring Germany in his exhaustion and he did not even know. Germany would call while he was sleeping or working and he was to busy to check his phone. It nearly killed Germany of course who was growing more desperate for Italy's attention by the day. It was killing him and he didn't know why.

**TIME SKIP**

Italy looked over the results. France had won cooking, America had won poker. It was still a tie for winner but Italy knew full well today that was going to change. It had taken much patience to not tell anyone how exciting this was. When the nations showed up they all gaped at Italy's confidence holding a sword. He had waited for their lunch to end so he had taken out a sparring dummy and he was practicing some of his moves. He moved gracefully like a piece of art. His sword glistening like a jewel in the sunlight that moved in a precise manner. One of the nations coughed and Italy looked up and smiled at them. He sheathed his sword and skipped over to his fellow nations.

"Hey guys! Today I thought we would take it a step up by having a sword competition. Most of us older nations and very skilled but you younger nations will have to sit this one out. These swords are sharp and deadly and there is no reason to lose a limb. So anyone younger than Germany has to sit out since we stopped using swords in battle around the time of his formation. Veee."

A few nations grumbled at this but they didn't argue with the sword wielding nation. The other nations were handed different swords based on their height and hand preferences. Eventually the nations stood in their normal clothing holding swords looking slightly nervous. Then they were handed colorful sashes and told to tie it around their waist in a way that nothing stuck out. So now bows! Once that was done Italy stood in front of the group and explained the rules.

"This game is really simple vee! Everyone has their very own sash so when you face off against an opponent the goal is to cut their sash off without cutting them. If your sash gets cut off you lose. If you cut into another person you lose. This is about precision and skill. Romano and I will demonstrate of course since we both have played before."

At this Romano grumbled he didn't really look forward to facing his brother. He hated sword fighting against his brother more than he hated Germany and that was saying something. You know how Canada becomes a totally different person when he plays hockey well Italy made a much more drastic change. He became as cold and terrifying as Russia, his eyes stopped sparkling and he became as emotionless as a machine. A machine made for killing. Other nations on the battlefield would feel something while sword fighting but his younger brother was just a monster when he fought with a sword. Romano was sort of glad when guns became popular because his brother stopped being so freaky. He nevertheless held up his sword in the starting position and watched as his brother began his opening attack.

The swords slashed back and forth clanging in the air. The nations watched in utter silence as the blades moved quickly back and forth with deadly precision. It was a quick battle and Romano's sash was cut expertly in half. They all noticed how serious Italy became and it was strange to see him instantly become his happy smiling face when he asked if anyone had questions. No one did of course and the battles began.

Romano insisted that he and Germany begin first. Germany did not have a lot of experience with the sword. He had done much better in the wrestling competition than he would in the other ones. He also saw how well Romano had performed and he knew it was not going to be a good fight.

It lasted longer than anyone expected but that was because Romano enjoyed toying with Germany. Like a cat playing with a mouse before eating it. Romano would feint to make it look like Germany could hit his sash and then he would quickly parry almost to the point of forcing the sword out his hand. He did this for nearly eight minutes before quickly cutting Germany's sash. He ended the move with the sword at the tip of his throat and a smirk on his face. He removed the sword but not before banging the end of the sword onto Germany's head. Germany lost since his sash was cut and Romano lost because he hit his opponent. Romano didn't care since that was the whole point of fighting the potato jerk.

Germany was helped off the field and he watched from the sidelines. America also went out on the first round when he went up against England. Who had unsurprisingly a pirate's cutlass. China and Japan had a very long battle but eventually Japan lost. Switzerland defeated Austria and Hungary easily defeated Prussia. Greece and Turkey were both disqualified since their fight quickly became real and slightly violent. Russia beat Canada. Italy beat all of his opponents too easily as if they hardly challenged him. He acted as if he was playing against children. France lost to him easily as did Norway and Denmark. The Nordics were in another class and they fought crazily but Denmark was used to an ax and Norway was as you say "a delicate flower". The first day's fights ended quickly enough and the nations went home to rest their weary arms.

Germany however was stuck to his spot. While watching Italy he had realized something. The emotions that had rushed through him all this time causing the worry and desperation. During one of Italy's fights he had thought how beautiful the smaller nation looked while fighting with his sword. Then he asked himself if beautiful was the right word. He realized it wasn't when his brother words rushed into his head. "There's nothing sexier than a chick who can fight." He had been drunk and was referencing Hungary but it still fit to Germany's situation.

He loved Italy. Not the love of a friend or a brother but the love of a husband. He wanted to hug and kiss Italy. He was head over heels in love with his ally. At first he couldn't believe it but as he went through each memory of the past weeks it was the only answer that made any sense. He sat there for a long time as the nations were leaving. It wasn't until Prussia hit him in the shoulder that he realized he needed to consult other nations discreetly for advice. They went back to the hotel and he knew exactly what nations to consult. He had to be careful or else he would be embarrassed. The first nation on his list was none other than France. He went up to the Frenchman's door and knocked.

"Bonjour Allemagne. What brings you to my door this lovely evening?"

"Hallo France. I have a question for you. This is out of curiosity mind you. May I come in?"

"Oui, come in."

"I've been alone for most of my life you know. France you always talk of the wonders of love and I can't help but wonder why. What is love even like?"

"Ah. You came to the right place Mon ami. I will tell you that from experience I have only ever truly loved once in my life. It was the most blissfully painful thing I have ever experienced. When she lived I could never stop thinking of her, I worried for her constantly. I longed for her attention and felt a piece of myself missing when she left no matter how long the absence was. My world practically revolved around her. Every decision I made was with her in mind. The most wonderful part was that it was the same thing for her. She loved me as much as I loved her. She loved me so much that she died for me her country. I have never been the same. The world had lost its luster for me after she left. That is the reason why I push love on everyone. I tell them to find it and never let it go. I lost my love and I face the consequences every day. Germany I urge you that if you ever find yourself feeling the way I described grab that person and never let them from your sight. Love is the most costly commodity the more you are willing to give the more it is worth. Does that answer your question?"

"Ja, if you don't mind me asking who was she."

"Jeanne D'arc."

"Oh. Thank you France. Please excuse me. I have to ponder what you have told me. I do hope it is as wonderful as you say."

Germany left France and felt like he didn't have to speak to anyone else for the night. If France was accurate then it was clear that he loved Italy. Now the question was what to do with that knowledge. France had told him to grab Italy and never let him go. But Germany did not know how the Italian felt for him. What if he ruined their friendship with his emotions? Germany didn't even know if he could speak to Italy now that he knew he loved him. What if he started blushing and stuttering? It was going to be difficult.

Germany also realized another important thing. He loved the old Italy. The happy go lucky, useless Italy. The hard working serious one was not the one he loved. He had been a fool for asking Italy to change but he had no idea how to say such things to Italy. He was not a man of many words and he knew he did not have the words to express his regret and love. Germany went to bed that night dreaming of Italy. I suppose you could say that was the Germany fell head first into love.


	5. Chapter 5

The next day was the second part of the sword competition and America had taken it upon himself to google everything he ever needed to know about swords so he could commentate the sport. Of course most of the sources he used were Wikipedia and Yahoo answers. So he was a little off but the older countries giggled at his mistakes and the younger countries took his word as law. Germany sat staring at the battlefield with a lot of intensity. Now only he knew why but most nations assumed he was just into swords. No he was into Italy.

Italy took out Sweden while England defeated Iceland. It seemed that those two were to be the final competitors. The most exciting battle was between Spain and England though. They both came in their pirate gear. They had both decided that today would be another day to have a pirate battle just as they had all those years ago. They had had a huge rivalry back then so coming in their old pirate uniforms only seem appropriate.

England even put in his old piercings and wore a shirt that showed off his tattoos. Spain had a white flowing shirt. His pants were very tight however. They both looked like the genuine pirate that they really were. Both America and Romano were uncharacteristically silent during their fight. England eventually defeated Spain shouting "You shall fall just like your Damned Armada!" Complete with pirate accent.

Spain stood in the field looking quite upset by his loss. Romano growled and walked up to his secret boyfriend. The nations watched in interest expected Romano to yell at him for being useless. Instead he grabbed the older man in a hug and kissed him full on the lips, there may or may not have been a butt grabbed. Then he dragged Spain over to where England was standing in the winner's area. He tapped England on the shoulder who turned around only to be kicked in the balls.

"Let that be a reminder of The Battle of Cartegena de las Indias, Bitch."

_(The Battles of Cartegena de las Indias was a naval battle between Spain and Britain in 1741. It was a huge loss on England's side with the loss of 50 ships and 18,000 sailors. It was also one of the largest naval campaigns in British history. It is very interesting battle so feel free to research it more if you find yourself curious)_

Many of the nations oohed at this and the started laughing and clapping as Romano had his now known boyfriend sit next to him. Spain no longer looked at all upset and in fact looked like he had won completely. France and a few other nations went up to congratulate the couple but the whole scene just left Italy with a sour taste in his mouth. Why couldn't that be him? It had been over two weeks since this whole thing started and Germany still treated him the same way. The kiss also brought a pang to his heart as it reminded him of his first kiss. _Oh Holy Rome. _

Germany was faring no better. He had no clue how to deal with the new emotion he felt. Jealousy. How did a person deal with jealousy? Did they ignore it or address it? He wanted that with Italy but it just wasn't possible yet. He had no clue how the Italian felt for him and he had no clue as to how to ask. There were so many options and he was so lost.

The battles ended mostly after Spain's and England's. It was clear that no battle could stay as interesting after that kind of performance. So the nations left excited for the last competition between England and Italy. It was sort of clear who would win but they still wanted to watch the performance. It was clear that Italy was overly skilled with the sword. He was a renaissance man after all.

Germany went home that night and slept poorly. Visions of Italy swam in his mind and he barely slept. Italy of course fared no better, the romantic display by his brother had been too much. He could no longer avoid the memories of his young love and they haunted him in the night. He woke up that morning covered in sweat and his own tears, oh how he missed him. He also felt a very heavy guilt settle over him. Had he betrayed Holy Rome by falling in love again? He had promised he would wait forever but it seemed as if he had stopped. He had broken his promise to his first love. It made him feel sick that he loved them both. He got up and went to the meeting feeling terrible and looking haggard. No one really noticed though since the meeting got a little argumentative.

England had come in a foul mood that had gotten worse when he found out the America had googled the battle Romano had mentioned. America switched between being concerned about England, angry that England had never told him and laughing because he had lost so badly to Spain. All three of those emotions annoyed England which caused him to start arguing on every subject with every nation. Most of these were ignored since the most attention was paid to the upcoming battle. It had been exhilarating for all the nations young and old. The younger nations were enchanted by the magic of swords and the older nations were reminded of their days of glory. They all felt very nostalgic and happy and many of them had decided to pick up the sword again as a hobby.

It seemed to Germany that Italy's idea to keep meetings more orderly was a double edged sword. There had been much less arguments among the nations than at any other meeting but now no one not even himself was paying attention to the meeting. These meetings were very important but they were swallowed up in the excitement of the competitions. They still managed to get things done though so it seemed to accomplish what Italy had wanted.

They meeting ended and England seemed to calm himself down and he had his lunch preparing himself for a great foe. It reminded him of when he was very very young. The great Roman Empire had ruled over part of his lands and he had seen the man in battle. Sometimes he forgot that Italy and Rome were related but when he saw the boy with a sword it was very clear. He looked completely murderous when he fought and he knew that he would have to concentrate if he wanted to win against Italy.

Italy did not eat. His guilt and sadness made him sick to his stomach. He knew even sick he would still win but he still felt terrible. He went to the field to find Germany already there in the front row preparing to watch the fight, that wasn't going to happen for a few more hours. Italy had something else planned before the final battle. It was going to last less than a minute so there needed to be something else going on today. He walked over to Germany intent on spending some time with him.

"Hi Germany! I was kind sad that you lost in the first round, I was hoping we would get to spar together si! Would you like to spar now? It would be so much fun, I could teach you how! Just like I wanted to help you learn to paint but you didn't want to? Well this is manlier!"

"That... would be fine Italy."

"Yay! Come on and get your sword and I will show you how to kill someone with a sword better!"

This was not at all what Germany had had in mind when he got to the field early. He was hoping to watch Italy and maybe get enough courage to talk to him about his feelings but now he was learning how to sword fight. HE grabbed the sword he was handed yesterday and stood in the arena in front of Italy. He took a starting stance and Italy clicked his tongue.

"No wonder you lost silly Doitsu! Your stance is all wrong. Here let me help you. You place your feet like this and your shoulders like this."

Italy had walked over and was now moving Germany's body like a doll into the correct position. It made Germany blush madly and stutter out a thank you. Italy took no notice though since he was focused on getting Germany ready to practice sparring. He walked back and took his stance quickly. He held up his sword and waited for Germany to do the same.

"Now Germany we are going to move slowly at first so you can get used to the movements then I will pick up the pace. Does that sound okay?"

"Ja, that sounds fine."

Italy nodded and began taking Germany through his paces. Within the first few minutes Germany began to sweat from the work. Italy looked like he had just woken from a nap while Germany looked like he had run a marathon. Italy told him that he was going to speed up the pace and Germany felt like his arms were going to fall off. Italy apparently noticed this and tried to offer advice.

"You are using all of your brute strength into one swing no wonder you are already tired. Let the sword work for you silly. It's a tool to make killing easier you are just making it harder on yourself."

Germany grunted at this and continued trying to keep up with Italy. Neither noticed the crowd that gathered watching them spar. They all thought it was humorous that Germany was losing so badly against his normally weaker counterpart. It was also funny that instead of taking his advice stubborn Germany was doing the exact opposite making it harder on himself. They all sat down and watched until Italy noticed them and instantly dropped his guard. As he began to greet the other nations Germany still had not noticed the others. He saw that Italy was distracted and took a swing to try and get the sword out of his hand. The swing however was going right for his neck.

The nations were about to scream for him to watch when suddenly Italy did a quick maneuver that threw Germany's sword far away and into the ground. Germany was baffled and stood there gaping at the speed at which his companion moved. The other nations clapped and Italy began telling them the plan for the day.

"So since the fight between me and England is going to be pretty short I thought we could have some lessons for the younger nations today. It is so much fun using swords and you guys really missed out these past two days. Romano agreed to teach one class while I teach the others. I will teach the advanced course and Romano will teach the beginners course. You decide which one you think you belong in. You may be told to go to the other class if we determine you do not fit. So go ahead nations and get a sword and come to your chosen side of the field."

It was a very strange experience to see the Italy brothers acting so strange. Romano was as you would expect him to be vulgar and loud but he tempered that with thoughtful instruction and compliments to the nations who worked well. Granted those compliments were veiled under sarcasm and more vulgarity but they were compliments nonetheless.

Italy however was a whole other story. He was loud and cruel demanding perfection. If you asked him about it later he would say he learned it from Germany but that was hardly true. Grandpa Rome was a cruel teacher taking his methods from Spartan and Roman training. It made Italy an expert but it also made him completely unable to deal with people who weren't, unless they were fighting. Then they were an opponent who was weaker. While training a friend though he was merciless. The training lasted only an hour but all the nations in both groups were exhausted. England had declined training on the basis of saving his strength for the final fight. Italy had agreed that that was a good plan.

The sore nations sat down to watch the fight and it began quickly. Their swords clashed quickly and they moved about as if they were in some elegant deadly dance. As if they were dancing partners each of their moves matching in perfect synchronization. Germany felt extremely jealous that they had such a fight going on. He had been completely unable to keep up with Italy and he couldn't connect with him that way. He had the sudden urge to go up and punch England for having the gall to sword fight with his Italy. That of course made no sense to him at all but he wanted to do it anyway.

The other nations however were amazed by the display of skill. The show ended too soon for the nations as Italy cut the England's sash. England conceded defeat and that put the country of Italy in first place for the competition. Everyone was sore and decided that there was no real need to celebrate anything tonight. They could do that anytime. So everyone slowly drove to the hotel and took painkillers to try and sleep off the pain.

The next day was thankfully a break day and the meeting was practically silent since all of the nations were still sore from their workout. That is all except Italy and Romano who were their normal selves. Germany was in a foul mood however. Now that he knew what he was feeling it infuriated him that he could do nothing with it. Germany was not the kind of man to procrastinate an assignment and he was frustrated by the stalling he was doing. How does love even work?

The next competition was announced that day however so that the nations were prepared. It was Hockey. Most of the nations collectively shivered in the direction of Russia and Canada. At the mention of Hockey he had become suddenly visible. Surprising the nations who had assumed they were sitting next to an empty chair. Italy missed Germany who had been avoiding his gaze after their sparring practice. Once the meeting was concluded Italy walked up to Germany while he was packing so he couldn't go anyway.

"Hey Germany!"

"Hello Italy."

"You seem better than you were yesterday! You looked real tired vee."

"You put my through quite an exercise."

"I guess but swords are just so much fun almost as fun as pasta! It was fun to spar with you even if you are a little bit out of practice."

"Ja, just a little. I must ask though when did you learn to use a sword so expertly?"

"Grandpa Rome insisted I know how to use one well. He always told me that all great men are good with swords and with women."

"Oh."

"Yeah its very good advice I think. So I was thinking we could go to my house and have pasta or something. Now that I am being so serious we've hardly seen each other! I haven't seen Japan in a long time either. It would be good to have you both over!"

"That would be wonderful Italy. When would like me to come over?"

"7 pm should be prefect! Don't worry about bringing anything I have everything I need at home! See you then Germany!"

Italy flung himself onto Germany in a hug before going over to invite Japan who looked as if he agreed. Germany felt himself blush at the hug and finished packing to go back to his hotel to prepare for his dinner with Italy. Germany felt torn between being glad Japan was coming and feeling frustrated that he was coming. Another person would make sure that there wasn't that much tension in the room. On the other hand now he couldn't tell Italy how he felt tonight. He walked to his hotel imagining what it would be like if he told Italy.

He would have all the right words and he would walk up to Italy. He would say them quickly without stumbling while looking him straight into his open eyes. He will finish with a chaste kiss which Italy will return. It was something so beautifully unlikely. The time for the dinner came very quickly for Germany. He walked over to his house to see that Japan was arriving at the same time.

"Hello Japan."

"Hello Germany-san. I do hope Italy is ready for our arrival."

They knocked on the door to have it quickly opened by a smiling Italy. He ushered them in and told them to make themselves comfortable in the living room while he finished up in the kitchen. Germany remembered the house layout from his last visit so he led japan into the painting room. He was surprised to see the same two paintings that Italy said he never left out. It seemed as if they were more important than he had led on. Japan was very interested in all the paintings and quickly began studying them. Germany just stared at the two oldest paintings trying to determine where they had come from.

Japan soon became interested in them as well and began noting how they were placed in the center of the room signifying their importance. Germany had felt that since Italy had taken the time to preserve the ancient paintings they were important to him. Italy called them to dinner and they went into the dining room to find their meal set up. It was as predicted pasta. They all sat to eat and their conversation began.

(Germany _Italy _**Japan**)

"**So Italy. I would like to commend you on your paintings of the nations. They are very wonderful."**

"_Oh Grazie Japan! I do them in my spare time as a hobby! Did you like yours? I made yours and Germany's the biggest since we were in such a strong alliance together."_

"**Yes I did like mine very much. I could not help but find myself interested in the two old ones in the center. I am afraid I do not recognize the boy."**

"_Oh they aren't important. I don't even know why I have them up anymore. Just forget about them, like so many other things they belong in the past."_

"Italy I was also wondering as well. The paintings seem very well taken care of. If they weren't important why bother keeping them in such pristine condition?"

"**Yes, that and they are placed in the center where the eye is most drawn too. Please tell us Italy."**

"_You don't know what you are asking me for. Trust me when I say you do not want to know."_

"I do want to know Italy."

"_Fine but I will need wine for this. It is not a story I tell without some alcohol in my system."_

Italy had become very somber when they asked about the painting which is why they pushed so hard. It had surprised them when he got up to get alcohol. Italy didn't really drink much except for the one or two glasses at parties. The fact that he spoke of alcohol in such a tone surprised them immensely. He returned with two vintage bottles and three wine glasses. He opened one and poured out drinks for the other two nations and then opened the other and took a large swig.

"_This story brings me much pain and it is hard to tell. So I will say it once and you must not interrupt me. If I stop I will be unable to continue._" He took a large swig and began his story. _"A long time ago around the time my grandfather Rome passed away, my land was taken over by Austria and I was sent to live with him as a servant. Austria was a silly young man who paid little attention to me. I was a young child and he assumed I was a girl and forced me to wear maid dresses. I didn't mind so much and eventually I just stopped correcting people on my gender. I worked as little more than a slave at Austria's house. It was hard work and there was little food. It was around that time that I met a wonderful new Empire. The Holy Roman Empire. I met him in the 10__th__ century. He was around my age at the time but already much more powerful than I had ever been. He had many dreams but his greatest was to become as strong as my grandfather, owning all the lands he did. He lived in Austria's house and while I feared him we grew to know each other. I taught him to paint, the bunny you saw on the wall was the only painting I ever saw him paint. It was the one we did together. Eventually I stopped fearing him and grew to love him. Holy Rome wanted me to join him so he could have the glory of Rome. I denied him. I told him that having that much land would destroy him just as it had destroyed my grandfather. After I rejected his advances many times, he told me he had to go to war. At this point I knew he was my true love. The day he left was very hard for me. Before he left I gave him my push broom to remind him of me while he was on the battle field. In return he kissed me, it my first and only kiss. I told him I would wait for him forever. Even if it took centuries I would wait for him to return. He promised that he would return to him and that no nation in the world would keep us separated forever. After he left I began to grow and when my voice deepened Austria realized his mistake. I still waited him for him through those years. It wasn't until 1806 that I realized he wasn't ever coming back. France came to me, he told me he was sorry for what he did. He was ordered by his boss Napoleon to kill the Holy Roman Empire. Which he did on August 6__th__. He brought me back my push broom as proof since I knew Holy Rome would never part from it willingly. I keep the painting of him, the painting he created and the push broom to remind me of my love. Whenever I feel myself start to love again I feel overwhelming guilt as if I am betraying my first love who I promised to wait for. It's only been over ten centuries, I should be able to wait a little longer right?"_

He had taken drinks periodically during his speech while both nations listened silently. Japan felt tears prick his eyes. Germany however felt something much deeper. He wanted to grab onto Italy and hug him telling him that Holy Rome would want him to be happy and that there was someone who loved him know. Italy had waited 900 years before being told he had died and yet he still continued to wait. It broke his heart to know that Italy had loved someone else. Was there anyway Italy would accept his love?

After the speech finished Italy turned to his meal and ate sulkily. The other nations made no comment for a while. They both thought deeply about the story being shared. It was surprisingly Japan who broke the silence.

"**Italy-san. If Holy Rome loved you as much as you love him then I have some advice. Love again. We nations loose so many in our life time. Do not feel guilt for allowing yourself to move on from the pain. Holy Rome would not want his bubbly Italy to be weighed down by guilt and sadness. Holy Rome would want you to find someone else to love. You should keep those precious mementoes but do not let them keep you from being happy."**

Italy's eyes filled with tears and he grabbed onto Japan. The nation ignored his discomfort knowing that this was what his friend needed at the moment. Germany moved over and patted the nation on the back. He said that he agreed with Japan. He added "Italy there is someone in this world who loves you just as much as Holy Rome did. You just need to find them."

After Italy calmed down he thanked them for coming and the other nations left to go back to the hotel. Japan offered Germany a ride which he accepted and they both went to bed thinking about the pain Italy had been harboring all these years. The times he had joked with them keeping their spirits up the battle field he had been feeling pain as well. They had both just assumed he was immune to pain but maybe it was just nothing compared to what he had already been through.


	6. Chapter 6

It was strange for Italy to be telling that story to them. No one had known the whole story. Other countries had been there for parts of it but only Italy had been there for the whole narrative. He felt empty after their comfort. He bid them farewell and went to his bed for once feeling nothing. He did not feel guilt, sadness or anger. He slept without dreaming, without thinking. His mind was as empty as his body. When he woke he actually felt at peace. Japan had been right. Holy Rome loved him and did not want him to be upset. Holy Rome was watching him from above hoping that he will be happy. Just as he hoped Italy would be happy when he gave him some pasta.

It was a wonderful feeling to be so free from guilt. He felt like he could fly. He got up made himself some breakfast pasta while singing. He ate in the living room and he did something he normally never did. He talked to Holy Rome's painting. He told him about all that had happened since he had left. He had awoken surprisingly early like before the sun had risen so he had time to get it all off his chest. He told Holy Rome about Germany. How he had fallen in love again and Germany was so strong and kind and wonderful. He told him about how much he missed him and wished that they were able to speak face to face. Then he told Holy Rome he was ready to move on. He told him he was going to stop waiting for him. He reassured the painting that he would always love Holy Rome but that waiting for him after his death was not what either of them wanted.

He got up and went to the meeting with an honest smile on his face. He told Japan thank you for the advice. He didn't say anything to Germany who looked haggard. Italy in one of his rare moments of sensing the mood figured that the tired nation would probably want quiet. That was the exact opposite what Germany wanted.

Germany was having an inner freak out. He had practically told Italy that he loved him. He had not thought about the lack of response until he got up in the morning. Italy hadn't responded. Had he been too vague? Did Italy not know? If Italy did know then that meant he was ignoring him for some unfathomable reason. Germany sat there hoping that Italy would come to him but it seemed that Italy was avoiding his gaze. It was nerve racking. The meeting was insane but it ended soon enough. Everyone was on edge about the hockey and soon it became a taunting competition the likes you don't normally see unless it's the Olympics. Nations normally avoid each other during the Olympics because the taunts can end in some pretty bad fist fights.

They went to an ice rink Italy had reserved and the games went differently. Italy allowed the nations to align themselves into groups of 5. They played it that way. America, Canada, France, England and China called themselves team Allies. They did it as a joke from World War 2 but soon Italy, Romano, Germany, Prussia and Austria were on a team as well. They were the axis if you hadn't already guessed. Russia forced his old "Servants" to be on a team so it was Russia, Latvia, Estonia, Lithuania and his new charge Ukraine. THE Nordics five made another team and Spain teamed up with some of his children. Those being, Mexico, Peru, Brazil, and Argentina. His other children formed the other team. Spain did have many children after all. Australia formed a team with Hungary, Hong Kong, Vietnam and Malaysia. The teams were all very interesting of course.

The games were funny for the southern countries who weren't used to the cold. The South American and African countries struggled quite a bit. It was however terrifying to watch Canada's team play. That's right it was Canada's team. He was loud, vulgar and merciless especially to his own team. Russia's team was just as you expect everyone did what Russia said while trembling in fear. The first day ended quickly and Italy's team lost on their first round. Not that they minded, it meant they wouldn't have to face either Canada or Russia on the ice. The next day passed similarly except Italy had a medic tent set up for when nations were injured. The injuries were usually caused by Russia, Canada or just plain stupidity. The Nordics made a surprisingly good team and they advanced into third place. However it was very clear that it was going to be USSR vs. Allies once again.

Italy had been walking on air these past few days. He hardly noticed that Germany was upset because he was just too full of his own lightness and joy. He did notice however and he tried to cheer up Germany with hugs and kisses on the cheek. Little did he know that that just made Germany more nervous. Today was the final day of Hockey and you could feel the tension in the room. It was reminiscent of the cold war when America and Russia were not on speaking terms except now it was Canada glaring at Russia. America was trying to calm his brother down in fact. It was a strange reversal of roles.

The meeting had pretty much nothing going on during it. There was a presentation by Switzerland on the economy of the EU, along with some points of change to help better the economy. There was also supposed to be a meeting on Russia's invasion of Ukraine. Russia feels especially guilty about this and wanted nothing more than to get the invasion of his big sister to stop. That was all swept under the rug for a day. Everyone felt light hearted being able to focus on fun instead of all of the death and destruction of the world.

The meeting ended of course and everyone hurriedly had lunch and drove to the hockey rink. Now that Canada was visible everyone couldn't help but be interested be in the angry violent man. They couldn't help but wonder why they had never noticed him before. As everyone began sitting down Italy thought to sit down by himself so he could relax but Germany finally took the initiative and sat next to him. As the teams got prepared Germany tried to start a conversation.

"Hello Italy. Are you doing any better? I was worried after we left you since you were so distraught."

"Oh si Germany! It was very good for me to finally tell the whole story to someone. I feel much better, I am ready to move on I think. It might take a while but I'm going to get better."

"Did I offend you with what I said last night?"

"Germany I don't remember much from last night. You said something? I was crying really hard so I guess I just missed it, veee. Was it anything important?"

"No."

"Okay Germany!"

Italy settled into his seat and leaned against Germany taking comfort in his warmth. He felt Germany's muscles tense, which is not out of the ordinary since he normally did that when people invade his personal space. But what startled Italy was that Germany relaxed quickly after tensing up. It would take a very long time for Germany to relax while Italy was leaning on him. What really startled him was that Germany lifted up his arm and draped it around him. While he loved the extra contact it was so unlike Germany. It was Italy's turn to tense.

"Germany, something is wrong."

"What do you mean?"

"You are practically cuddling me. You don't do that Germany. I'm the touchy feely one, veee. Is something wrong?"

"You just looked cold that is all."

"Oh, Germany is thoughtful. Thank you Germany."

Italy then snuggled closer causing Germany to blush. That was of course not at all why he had impulsively thrown his arm around Italy. He had thought about how nice it would be to have Italy right next to him and he did it without thinking. When he felt Italy tense his heart began to beat rapidly in fear that Italy did not want that kind of contact. Germany had been wrong though. Italy wanted more of that contact he always had.

The game began and it was terrifying and bloody. The teams started out as you would normally expect but soon everyone but Canada and Russia was cowering by the nets. At first the game played as you would expect but Canada soon took a swing at Russia and it became a bloodbath. Russia produced his "magic metal pipe of pain" and Canada produced a chainsaw from some void and the fight began. They were still play which was the strange thing. They made goals and the points kept rising but they were also visibly attacking each other. Russia got a severe laceration on face and Canada began to bruise all over. The other nations just watched in mute horror, except the Nordics of course. They had taken to egging on the two warriors.

Eventually the buzzer rang letting the players know the game was over and they both stopped their violence to see who had won. It was surprisingly Canada by just one point. Once their battle fervor wore off they shook each other's hands and went to the medic tent to get patched up. The others nations on the ice shakily got off and everyone came up to them to congratulate them on surviving. They went out drinking then. Except for a few nations who had other things to do.

Italy had fallen asleep in Germany's arms. Germany had no reason to want to move or wake him either. He felt extremely comfortable holding the Italian. It was just as comfortable as he would feel training or cleaning. As if sitting here with him was just as natural as breathing. No one seemed to notice when they didn't go out drinking with the rest and soon they were all alone on the stands. Germany suddenly had a vision of him and Italy ice skating together with music playing while holding hands. The desire was nearly powerful enough to make him shake Italy awake and ask him to go skating.

He didn't though and instead gently picked up his friend/love. He carried him to Italy's house and let himself in since the Italian always forgot to lock his own doors. He was carrying Italy bridal style and the thought of it made him blush. He carried him up to his room and laid him on his bed. Germany acting on impulse once again leaned down and kissed him on the lips. It didn't wake the Italian, heck Italy had slept through earthquakes before. He blushed at the feeling of the kiss and walked out of the room.

The air was brisk as he walked back to the hotel. Germany was definitely not being himself lately. He had cuddled Italy, carried him home, and then kissed him on the lips. It was so unlike him that it was practically the opposite of him. Then again he had never been in love so maybe that this was how he was supposed to act. He went to sleep that night completely happy and unaware of what he had just set into motion.

Italy had been woken up when Germany had picked him up to take him out of the ice rink. But Italy was a man who was very good at getting out of work. He knew Germany would take him home if he pretended to sleep, besides Germany was very comfortable. So he allowed himself to be carried home listening to his friends comforting heartbeat.

He felt Germany open the door and walk up the stairs. It was so nice of him to do this for him. Germany was so thoughtful and it was one of the things that Italy loved about him. He loved his seriousness, his awkwardness, his dedication, his strength of will. There had been many times before that Germany had taken Italy home but that was only after trying to wake him up. Italy expected that he would lay him down and leave so it was strange that he did not here retreating footsteps.

He was about to open his eyes and pretend to wake up when he felt something electric. There were lips pressing down on his. It was the most amazing experience he had felt in a long time. It was a chaste kiss but his whole body felt like it was tingling with electricity. It took all of his power not to reach up and pull the German down to deepen the kiss. Germany then got up, sighed and left the room. Soon he heard his front door open and close and he knew he was alone.

It was only after Germany left that Italy realized the implications of the kiss. Germany liked him he wouldn't of kissed him if her hadn't. Why did he not say anything then? Italy felt he had been very clear with how he felt about Germany, if he returned those feelings why had he said nothing? It made no sense to Italy. He had a few options, ignore the kiss, confront Germany, or trick Germany. Italy smiled inwardly at the idea of tricking Germany. What was the competition tomorrow? Oh right drinking and Karaoke. That would be the perfect excuse to loosen his long time ally's tongue.

Italy stayed up a little longer planning out how he was going to trick Germany. He rarely acted so mischievous but the kiss had light a fire in him. He was determined to get another kiss from him and this time while they were both "awake". Tomorrow was going to be interesting for a number of reasons and Italy could not wait.

**Hey guys thanks for the reviews you sent! College can be a little intimidating and the reviews and follows are always a great pick me up! If you have any suggestions please feel free to send them to me, I will totally give you credit! I know this chapter was a little but shorted than the last ones but this story is nearing an end so there should only be one or two more chapters after this. I hope you enjoyed reading this and if you have anything to tell me feel free!**


	7. Chapter 7

**HEY guys! This is the second to last chapter and I hope you like it. If you want to hear the songs that Italy and Germany sang just message me and I can send you a link. If you have any comments or wishes for the last chapter totally send them to me! I hope you enjoy your read…**

Germany woke up feeling strange as if the atmosphere was warning him something bad was coming. He got up and dressed himself for the world meeting. What did Italy have store for the nations today? Germany felt like he was preparing for war. His mind went back to the kiss he had stupidly planted on his sleeping friend's lips. It had been deliciously rash move on his part. He had enjoyed every second of the short chaste kiss but it had been stupid. Very stupid. It would only make it harder for him to continue being Italy's friend. If he kept doing such stupid things he would ruin everything.

He walked into the meeting to see something very sexy. He blushed at the thought but there was no other way to describe Italy's get up. Instead of his normal blue suit he wore a slimming black suit. He looked like something out of a mafia movie but much more serious. He looked masculine and handsome and it took all of Germany's strength of will to not stare at him. Italy was a captivating vision and even with his eyes off of him Germany still saw him in his head. It was driving Germany practically insane, how was one supposed to function when they were this infatuated?

The world could have exploded and Germany would not have noticed during the meeting. His mind was so preoccupied with how Italy had managed to capture his mind. Italy stood and Germany was immediately at attention.

"Hey everybody! It's the last day of the competition! Isn't that so exciting? Today we will have two competitions in one! It is going to be a huge party! The first part is karaoke competition! Isn't that so much fun vee…? The micro-nations are the judges of course. After that we will have a drinking competition! The last one to black out wins I think. Tomorrow is a break day so we can work off our hangovers there isn't even a meeting planned. Then the next day we have an art gallery in which all our pieces are being shown off. The winner of that competition will be announced. I think this should be really fun veee. So go ahead and get lunch and then come back here. The dance floor will be ready for you when you return."

The nations joked about the upcoming competition it was bound to be hilarious. Germany felt himself feeling flustered. Him singing? Was there a way to not participate? Germany had a few secrets in his life and one of them was his singing voice. He had a golden bass voice that flowed like honey. He never sang though. It was something he had avoided doing in public he never even sang in the shower for fear someone would hear. Only Prussia knew but he was smart enough to know that spreading that secret would get him killed.

Germany was also a hard core rock fan attending every single one of the festivals his country hosted if it fit into his schedule. Several songs came to his mind that he could sing perfectly but his inhibitions yelled at him to never even think about performing. However as he went to lunch he felt his impending doom come closer. No wonder he had felt so apprehensive this morning this competition would be the death of him. Surprisingly Prussia solemnly sat next to him at lunch.

"West, I have something to confess."

"Bruder….."

"Look a few months ago, Italy invited me out drinking and let me tell you I got hammered. The awesome me might've spilled one of your unawesome secrets while I was drunk."

"Which secret?"

"The awesome fact that you can sing but you unawesomely don't. Italy swore he would never tell anyone but I think he might be planning something with this singing competition."

Germany's heart turned to ice. This wouldn't be good, not at all. He felt extremely fearful heading back to the meeting room. It was terrifying, he hadn't even been this scared during the Munich trials. At least then he was being judged for things he had done fairly, now he was being pushed into new territory. Prussia had taken his brother's silence as a sign that he wouldn't be killed just yet. He left in a hurry so as to not incur his brother's wrath. At the sight of Germany Italy ran up to his friend.

"Hey Germany!"

"Hallo, Italy."

"I hope you are excited for this competition. I know I am. I have a very high voice when it comes to singing. Did you know that boys in Italy used to be castrated before puberty to have wonderfully high voices?"

"Really that sounds ridiculous."

"You never heard their voices. They had voices higher and stronger than any woman's. They were powerful and beautiful. I never did that ceremony but I do have their voice. It was one of the many skills I got a as a nation. Like America's super strength or England's magic."

"Really?"

"Oh yeah. I love to si, I mean really sing. I will hum along and such but real singing is something wonderful don't you?"

"I suppose. I don't really sing."

"You don't? Why not? Singing is such a wonderful art."

"I just don't Italy."

"Well you do today! Everybody is singing and since its karaoke everyone expects it to be terrible! No need to be embarrassed or anything! Besides if you do suck there is a drinking contest afterwards so most people will forget about it."

"I suppose I just don't feel too comfortable with…."

"Nonsense Germany. You will do great. The song list is over there so go ahead and leaf through it and fine one you know."

Italy pushed him toward a large binder filled with song titles. It felt so wrong to be doing this but he followed orders and looked through the binder. He instantly saw a song that would be perfect. Only a few countries here would understand him if he sang this one. Let's see, Hungary, Prussia, Austria, Liechtenstein, Switzerland and Belgium. Most of them would not even think about it either just assuming that he sang it due to the popularity in his country. It is a love song. He could sing a love song and no one would ever know. Once more Germany was overtake by impulsivity and he wrote down the song next to his name.

Once he was done he walked back to Italy who smiled at him, which in turn made his heart beat faster. Other countries streamed in and began picking songs. Germany stood in a corner and watched somewhat angrily. This was all Prussia's fault! If his brother could just learn to keep his mouth shut hen Italy would've never thought of this competition in the first place.

The room had been completely changed during lunch. The long table had been removed and replaced with round tables. There was a stage set up and an area where nations could dance if they so choose. It was quite an impressive change to have been done in under an hour. As soon as all of the nations had signed up Italy began to competition by introducing the judges.

"Heya everybody we are going to get started! We have some great judges today Sealand, Seborga, Hutt River, and Wy! They are our judges for this competition and will be judging on style, skill and stage presence. First up we have Canada!"

Canada, who most people had not yet forgotten since the hockey game, walked on stage and a hard rock song came on. The song of course was American Idiot. Canada had picked for the specific purpose of annoying his brothers. As the song played and He began to sing America started acting very offended. England, France and Russia had a hard time not laughing out loud at how true the words were. America wasn't all that upset since he was known to sing the song himself but the fact that Canada was singing to him made it funny.

Next up was France who sang some 1970's love song that you would expect in some French nior movie. It was sensual and everybody expected it so they paid more attention to his voice. Which was surprisingly decent. He wasn't anything to go crazy over but it was a good voice. Everyone clapped and France sat down next went Russia. It was a strange combination to see Russia singing a happy song. IT was good however.

The songs were varied and Sweden even sang an ABBA song. It was Italy's turn next and Germany pulled himself from his stupor to pay attention to Italy. Italy stood up and the song began to play. It was loud and seductive. Italy stood on the stage and began to sing in a strong Italian voice. Italy had the vocal range of a master. He sang just as high as a soprano but he could dip his voice down to a tenor. It was an Italian song Fare L'amore" by Mietta. It was a seductive song clearly even if you didn't understand the words.

Dimmelo, l'hai già detto e ridetto ma dimmelo  
perché gli occhi pungenti ti brillino.  
Spingiti come il vento tra i rami degli alberi  
nel fogliame odoroso che si è  
mosso per te...

At each break Italy would dance in front of a different nation using his voice to its full advantage he would silence any nation he looked at. They were all so surprised that their little Italy was capapbale of such looks.

Fare l'amore mette in pericolo tranquille parole.  
Miele nel sole, vogliamo sciogliere le nostre parole  
in questa canzone...

Ti chiamo amore con i nomi più grandi e più piccoli  
e tu esageri un angelo in me.  
Stringimi, ogni bacio finale è il penultimo  
ma feroce tu stringiti a me,  
se vivi, anch'io...

Fare l'amore mette in pericolo tranquille parole.  
Miele nel sole, le tue parole mie di nuovo d'amore,  
di nuovo d'amore...  
Se vivi, vivo anch'io se muori, muoio anch'io  
se ami, amo anch'io.

Fare l'amore mette in pericolo tranquille parole.  
Miele nel sole, vogliamo sciogliere le nostre parole  
in questa canzone...

The song ended and Italy announced the next singer before sitting down and acting as if it hadn't happened. Germany was very confused. Italy had sung to almost everyone in the room but him in fact he had walked past Germany a few times on his way to other tables. Not that Germany had wanted that… It was a few singers before it was his turn and Germany felt his nervousness overtake him. America was next and he sang a Broadway song. Something from the Phantom of the Opera maybe. Germany had never really been into that so he was just guessing.

England however knew exactly what song was being sung. Andrew Lloyd Webber was an English born playwright that England swore up and down was the greatest musical artist. America and he had often argued about that. When it came to Broadway America seemed to know every American playwright and why they were so much better than any English playwright. Yet here he was singing "the music of the night" from the phantom of the opera. England was amazed not only by the choice but by the voice. It was a clear message to England, it was a message of love. It seemed Italy's plan to have Germany fall in love had been affecting other nations.

It was finally Germany's turn and he sang Auf Uns. It was a wonderful song and he sang quietly trying to make it go as quickly as possible. His voice was rich and deep. In hindsight Italy's and Germany's voice would've matched wonderfully with one another. Italy's voice spiraling around Germany's deep tones. That didn't matter since once the song was over Germany felt thoroughly embarrassed. He sat down not making eye contact with anyone and put his head on the table. If others sang Germany did not notice. His mind shut down and he no longer noticed anything around him.

After an hour the competition and surprisingly Sweden was declared the winner. His rendition of Dancing Queen was declared stunning. Sweden of course remained as stoic as possible until Norway jumped up and planted a kiss on his cheeks. Sweden then of course began to blush madly. Italy announced that the drinking contest would start after dinner. Germany of course still had his head on the table and would have remained there if Italy had not touched his shoulder.

"Germany. Are you alright?"

"Nien."

"Come eat dinner with me. You will feel better."

Germany just slowly nodded and followed Italy to another table where pasta was set out. Italy smiled coyly and had Germany sit down. Italy knew Germany well enough to know that Germany was the kind of man to never admit his feelings. Whether it was due to his pride or his inability to Italy was unsure but either way under normal circumstances Germany would never be able to do it. That is where Italy's plan came in.

"So Germany. I have to ask your opinion on something."

"Ja what?"

"You know how Japan said I needed to move on from Holy Rome? Well I think he is right and so I am trying to decide if I should ask someone out on a date or not."

"Who?"

"Russia. He is just so big and cuddly you know! I bet he smells like sunflowers and I bet his hugs are warm and strong."

"Are you serious!?"

This was the exact reaction Italy had wanted. He needed to incite fear and jealousy into Germany before he would do anything. Germany himself was having a mental freak out. Russia would kill him! What did Russia have that he didn't? Why was Italy even asking him?

"Of course. I can't think of another nation who would be interested. America and England are out for obvious reasons. Spain and France are out. Austria and Hungary are out since they practically raised me. Switzerland isn't interested in anyone and Liechtenstein is so out of bounds. OH WAIT! I know who would be perfect! Prussia! He is so funny and adorable. He likes my pasta and his Gilbird is so cute. Who do you think would be better Russia or Prussia?"

"Well I don't know if either of them are the best choice."

"Well Germany if not them then who? Japan?"

"Well…"

"I still think Prussia would be a good choice! In fact I think I will ask him right now."

Italy smiled inwardly. He had hoped Germany would fess up before now but his plan had many stages. He had contacted Prussia who had readily agreed to play. Italy turned around and called for Prussia who had been hanging out waiting for his cue with the bad touch trio. They were in on the plan too of course and they all followed to watch the fireworks.

"Hey Italy! You called for the awesome me?"

"Si. You know I've been thinking that it's about time for me to start dating. Germany and I were talking and well we both came to the conclusion that you would be the best choice! Would you like to go out sometime?"

Germany's face said quite clearly that if Prussia said yes Prussia wouldn't have a head for much longer. Prussia however pretended not to notice and turned to stare "lustily" at Italy. Germany's mind was in a catastrophic meltdown. He had to do something but his body was frozen in place. HE watched as Prussia began his answer.

"Italy, I am so glad you asked. I've seen how wonderful you are with your cooking and painting and your smiling. My brother didn't appreciate you enough I guess. I would love to go out with you but first I have to do one thing."

He swept Italy up in one "awesome" kiss. It wasn't a real kiss of course. It was a very well-staged fake kiss but Germany of course did not know the difference. It was then that Germany's mind broke. It was said that you could see steam exit his ears. He stood up and punched his brother in his face. Italy then turned around in full "anger". The two other nations doing everything in their power to not laugh.

"Germany! Why on earth would you do that?"

"He was kissing you…"

"Did you think I didn't want him too? It wasn't bothering anyone here but you! Why on earth would it bother you? If you were my friend you would be happy for me! Now why did you punch him?!"

"I didn't like it…"

"Why?! If you don't answer me right now I won't talk to you ever again!"

"I like you…" He whispered

"You what?" Italy leaned in closer so that his face was only inches from Germany's.

"I love you."

"Well," Italy leaned in closer. "That's good because I love you too."

Italy then leaned in and stole a kiss from Germany. Then he turned around and bowed to the applauding crowd. France had helped Prussia up and now all three nations were clapping at the spectacle. There were also multiple camera flashes that gave away the fact that the whole kiss had been recorded. Italy then gave them all a thank you hug and waved them away before a very very confused German.

"Italy what was that?"

"A successful plan to get you to be honest with me."

"What?"

"Germany! You kissed me last night! Do you know how long I've wanted you to do that? Years! Did you think I would let you get away with kissing me in my sleep? No way!"

"You were awake for that?"

"That was all you got out of my statement?"

"…"

"Germany I love you. I have loved you for a very long time. I decided I would become better so you would notice me. I became serious, I worked and I stopped having siestas. I did this all so you would love me back."

"Italy… I don't love you when you're serious. I know I always said I wanted you to be but… The true you is the one I love. I didn't that until… recently… but don't change yourself for me…"

He was interrupted by yet another kiss. This one however was much longer. Their shared attraction made the kiss electric. Both their minds cleared and they felt absolute bliss. Germany did not notice the other nations returning from dinner for the drinking contest. It wasn't until Romano came up and punched him the shoulder hard that the kiss broke.

"Hey potato-jerk! If you ever hurt my fratello consider yourself being fitted with concrete shoes and a bullet through your head."

Germany nodded and the drinking contest began. England went out after three drinks and America bowed out to take care of him. After a while more nations began to step out as they had had their fill. Eventually it came down to Prussia, Russia and Germany. Russia was eventually declared the winner of course. He explained that the beer they were serving was nothing compared to his Russian water.

The nations drunkenly went back to the hotel, all except of course for Germany, who was dragged back to Italy's home. They went to bed together. Sharing a bed like they had during the wars. They slept next to each other tightly. Germany had both arms around Italy and was holding him closely to his chest and Italy having his hands curled around Germany's forearms. Both feeling so tired that they slept in very late the next day. When they awoke the kissed and then enjoyed the sunlight together neither one wishing to move and break from each other's touch.


	8. Chapter 8

Eventually they did get up. Their hunger making it necessary. Romano was still out so they both meandered down into the kitchen. Germany cooked, which is very strange if you think about it. Germany maybe wurst and eggs, which Italy ate happily. Every time that made eye contact during the meal Germany would blush. Which Italy thought was so cute. They had breakfast in silence though. Partly because Germany had a hangover and partly because both were more than happy sitting I each other's presence. Once the meal was done Germany realized something.

"I should probably apologize to my Bruder."

"What? Why would you need to apologize Germany?"

"I punched him in the face last night remember?"

"That was part of the plan silly. He planned on getting punched. Besides he did let out your singing secret."

"Would you explain this plan to me?"

So Italy began to tell the story from the beginning to the stoic Germany. To the casual observer Germany's face would've gave away nothing but Italy knew exactly what Germany was feeling. After staring at his face for years Italy had learned what the slightest muscle twitches meant. Italy finished the story with a kiss. Italy found that kisses were much better than hugs and for the rest of the day would demand them constantly. This was one demand Germany did not mind fulfilling however.

The spent the sunny day inside. They talked about themselves in a very honest way. Italy had pried into Germany's mind and now he felt as if he could hide nothing from him. They spoke of their pasts of their highs and their lows. They showed each other their inner thoughts and flaws. It bonded their souls. Germany found he loved Italy more and more throughout the day. Italy found himself in the same situation.

It was in the evening when they finally checked their phones. They had hundreds of messages from every country. Apparently the picture of their kiss had made the rounds and every nations wanted to know what had happened. Germany sighed not feeling happy at having his personal life exposed. Italy made a few bubbly happy noises.

"Germany we can just tell them tomorrow at the meeting. No need to worry about it."

"Ja I suppose. I just don't like having my personal affairs aired out…"

"Germany you love me right?"

"Yes. You know I do."

"Then who cares what they think? We have love."

As if that solved every single problem in the universe of Italy he snuggled into Germany's chest on the couch. Germany sighed again and played the movie. Germany wasn't sure what they were watching but he didn't really care either. They were lounging on the couch with Italy mostly on top of him. He felt extremely comfortable and happy. He would worry about this whole mess tomorrow. Within the first five minutes of the movie Italy was out cold on his chest. Germany just smiled and carried Italy up to his room. This time however he stayed in bed. The sun was just setting so Germany just got dressed for bed. He crawled into the bed where Italy was still asleep and laid down. He pulled Italy into his arms so that they were spooning and soon found himself asleep. They awoke to an alarm. Italy had alarms? Italy got out of bed and began dressing for the day. Germany did the same. Germany couldn't help but blush at the sight of Italy dressing. They walked to the meeting together. They were faced with a thousand questions to which Italy answered by motioning for the nations to sit.

"Hey guys! Today is like the last activity before we announce the winner! After our meeting we are going down to an art gala that will feature our art! There will some other pieces and I will announce who won the painting competition. Now the first one to speak today is…"

The meeting was very messy. Just like the normally are. Without the idea of competition the nations went back to squabbling and arguing. England nearly tore out France's golden locks in an argument and China had a shouting match with America about money. Italy ended the meeting early for lunch, he wasn't in the mood for arguments. He had to keep himself from staring at Germany during the whole meeting. Germany of course was trying hard to do the same. They acted like preteens in middle school. Glancing at each other and if they ever met each other's eyes they would blush madly. It was cute really to watch them try and be discreet. Italy would send Germany notes covered in hearts and they played with each other's feet. No one but Canada noticed of course. The arguments were much more interesting than cute awkward love.

The whole world of course had now forgotten Canada again. He had had his limelight and he was more than happy to return to obscurity. He watched the meeting go on feeling warmth at the love that was showing throughout the room. His brother was going to ask England out soon he could just tell. Spain and Romano were just perfect for each other. He had been shipping them for a very long time. Of course his heart fluttered at the sight of Italy and Germany. Everyone knew that they loved each other and it was so nice to see them admitting it. Canada was an invisible shipper, it was one of his secret hobbies. He would watch the nations interact together and match them together. Since they never saw him they would act as if no one else was in the room giving him great ideas as to who he thought belonged with whom.

Once the meeting was over all the nations walked over to the art museum. The paintings were spread across the room fitted in between actual artist's pieces. America followed England around like a lost puppy trying to find the right time to ask him out. Italy walked around talking about the art pieces to Germany who seemed very out of place in the museum. Spain and Romano walked around together with Romano muttering curses under his breath. The nations walked mostly in groups appreciating the art together. It seemed love was permeating the air in the museum. France even complimented England's piece! The evening passed peacefully.

The winner was unveiled at the end and it was of course Italy. He was the renaissance after all. That win put him so much in the lead that it was clear he had won the competition. Some complained but it really didn't matter at this point. All the nations had felt like they had won in some way or another. Russia had even had fun although it was hard to tell under that purple aura.

The next few days passed by in a blur for Italy. He stopped being serious and no longer cared how the meeting played out. He brought pasta with him and ate almost nonstop to make up for his fast during the last two months. Germany of course took charge because that was who he is.

The last day came and Italy announced the winner to be himself. Italy had thought long and hard as to what the prize should be. He had eventually decided on a trophy and bragging rights. Basically until the next time they had a competition like this the nation who won had the trophy and was able to brag about being the best nation. No one could argue of course because they had won which meant that technically they were the best nation.

When Italy announced this. America shouted that they should do this again so he could be the best nation! America was the next one to host the conference in a year so all the nations had a feeling that they were going to be doing this again in a year. Italy didn't mind though. HE had gotten what he wanted. Germany loved him.

That night when most of the nations flew home. Italy went to Germany. There they walked together into Germany's house. Prussia had gone to France's so they were all alone. They stayed together that night in Germany's house. They talked about their future, their hopes and their love. One thing they both agreed on was that they were going to be together for as long as the existed. As long as there were Italians making pasta and surrendering and Germans yelling and drinking beer those two would be together. They would hold hands, kiss and love with all their might. No war would or could separate them ever again. They were two people that were truly one completing each other. One serious the other silly. Perfect for each other and perfectly together for the rest of time.

**So what did you guys think? Did you drown in the fluff yet? I hope you enjoyed this as much as I did. I am a little sad to hit the complete button but I am really happy with how this turned out. Please feel free to review this to let me know if you have any issues or if you just want to let me know you drowned in the feels. See you guys in my next story.**


End file.
